


The Atrocious Fitzwilliam Darcy

by DownWithTheThrone



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Pride and Prejudice High School Au, i fricking hate high school, poor them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownWithTheThrone/pseuds/DownWithTheThrone
Summary: It's the Pride and Prejudice characters in high school. None of the names are changed, and it sticks to some aspects of Austen's original masterpiece but not all. Enjoy!





	The Atrocious Fitzwilliam Darcy

Elizabeth Bennet stalked through the halls of Austen High. She wasn’t in the best of moods. She had stayed up until 3 at night to finish an essay her math teacher had given her. What sort of Math teacher gave essays? It must violate the Geneva Conventions somehow.   
“Lizzie!” Lizzie’s sister Jane flew down the halls toward her, sending a smile at anyone who looked at her. Her golden hair flew behind her. Lizzie was so jealous of her sisters hair, which could be left down. Lizzie’s own hair had to be kept up, lest it turn into a birds nest and look awful.   
“Hey, Jane. What’s up?” Lizzie never could be grumpy when Jane was around. The girl had a aura that made one instantly happier, curse her.   
“Nothing much. We have Calculus next, right?” Jane and Lizzie had been in the same grade ever since Lizzie had skipped 5th year.   
“Yeah. Did you finish your essay?”  
“Oh, Mr. Jackson said I didn’t have to do it because I was looking tired yesterday.”  
Lizzie sighed. Of course. She could put all of her effort into trying to be as nice and lovable as Jane, and she wouldn’t even come close to the effect that Jane had on seemingly everyone. She was the rebellious sister whose worst fear was being controlled.   
“Oh! But I do have good news. Someone asked me to the Winter Formal!”  
“Jane, everyone asks you to the dances, and you literally cry when you have to turn most of them down. But I’ll give you what you want. Who was it?”  
“Charles Bingley!”  
“But Jane, don’t you hate those rich kids?”  
“I don’t hate anyone, but Charles is different than those jerks anyhow.”  
“Oookaay.” Jane never did manage to get her heart broken. Maybe it was all that good karma she got from giving homeless people her lunch money.   
“And Lizzie, you haven’t heard the best part yet!”  
“What?”   
“His friend Darcy needs a date!”  
“You mean Fitzwilliam Darcy? You must be joking! I’ll go out with him when hell becomes more valued than heaven.”  
Jane shrugged. “Well, at least I tried.”

A FEW WEEKS LATER  
“Wow Lizzie! That dress looks really good on you.”  
“Thanks Janie. You look amazing as well. Bingley might just trip over himself when he sees you. For an athlete, he’s pretty clumsy.”  
“I’m so excited for this dance! It’s going to be so fun.”

THAT NIGHT  
Lizzie and Jane floated into the gym with the elegance of a Disney princess. Jane was wearing a form fitting, short pink dress, while Lizzie had a dark blue ball gown that accented her features and made the wisps of hair floating around her face that much more elegant and mysterious. Lydia and Kitty, their sisters, bounced up.  
“Oo, I like that necklace, Lizzie. But it matches better with my outfit.” With one deft move, Lydia unhooked the necklace and flounced off, Kitty giggling by her side.   
“God, that child is so annoying.”  
“Never mind that,”said Jane. “Let’s go dance!”  
EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT  
Lizzie sat next to Mary on the bleacher, tired out after a few hours of dancing. Jane was still going, and looking totally amazing even though everyone else was looking sweaty and tired.   
"Hey Mary. where did Bingley go? Shouldn't he be dancing with Jane?"  
"He's arguing with Darcy next to the bleachers," Mary said without looking up from her book.   
"Um, okay?"  
"You might want to go and see what they're talking about."  
Good idea. Lizzie slipped down to where Mary had said that the duo would be, making sure to conceal herself in the shadows.   
"He's arguing with Darcy right below us. You might want to go eavesdrop," Mary said, without looking away from her vastly interesting book of proverbs.   
“Ok, I’m on it.”  
She crept down to where Mary had said they’d be.   
“You need to have some fun Darcy. You’re only this young once. Jane’s sister is really pretty. Ask her out!”  
“Jane is the only pretty girl here. Elizabeth is barely tolerable, certainly not handsome enough to tempt me.”  
Elizabeth crept away before she could be discovered, a hot ball of rage in her stomach. How dare he judge her? And not on something even worthwhile, he was judging her by her looks! Forget her intellect or wit or really any other aspect of her personality. He was even more shallow than she had previously anticipated. What an asshole.   
Jane called at her from across the room. “Liz! Come over here!”  
With a sigh, Lizzie headed over to her sister. “Hey Jane. What’s up?”  
“We requested a slow song from the DJ, and Darcy doesn't have a partner.”  
Lizzie put on her fakest smile. “Oh really? I have always considered dancing to be the food of love.”  
Darcy jumped in. “I always thought that the food of love was poetry.”  
“No, poetry can kill love if the love is not well established. Rather, dancing is much better, even if one’s partner is barely tolerable.”  
Darcy paled, but before Lizzie could revel in her victory, Caroline Bingley cut in. “OMG guys, Crick is having a party, and we have to go!”  
“That sounds super fun!”  
“Lizzie,”a voice next to her said. “Can I talk to you?”  
She turned around to see Fitzwilliam Darcy, who had already started walking away, self-righteous dick that he was. Sighing, she decided to follow him.   
“It has come to my attention, that despite you familial and financial status, along with my own sense of self-preservation, that I… I....love you. Most ardently. Would you like to go on… a date?”  
Elizabeth looked at him. Deep into those gorgeous eyes that seemed to embrace her. She studied those sharp cheekbones and strong chin.   
“No.”  
“Wha..why not?”  
“Well, let’s see. You have managed to insult both my family and me, and said that liking me was against your own best interest. Never mind you acting like a jerk to me up until you suddenly decided that you liked me.”  
CRICK’S PARTY, LATER THAT NIGHT  
“Leave me alone! George!”  
“But, Lydia. Don’t you love me?”  
“Hey Wickham. Do us all a favor, and stop molesting younger girls.” A new figure came up to the pair.   
“Darcy, how... nice to see you.”  
“I said, fuck off, George, or I’ll press charges.”  
“Fine. I was bored here anyway.” George Wickham scuttled off to whatever dark cavern in the Earth that he came from.  
“Are you ok, Lydia?” Darcy helped the younger girl to her feet. She promptly embraced him, sobbing.   
“I was so scared!”  
“Here, let me take you to your sisters. C’mon.”   
…….  
“Oh my god! Lydia! Are you ok?” Lizzie quickly took Lydia from Darcy and hugged her.  
“Wickham was trying to take advantage of her. I’m going to talk to his guardians tomorrow. He can’t be allowed to do such things anymore. Can I give you guys a ride to your house?”  
“No, Jane can..” Lizzie remembered that Jane had gone with some other friends to get more food. “Actually, a ride would be great.”  
……  
Lizzie had expected for Darcy to drop them off and leave, but instead he came in and awkwardly stood there as Lizzie bustled around like a mother hen, finding tea and blankets for Lydia. Finally Lydia, sick of the attention, retreated to her room, and Lizzie and Darcy were left awkwardly standing there.  
“Do you-?”  
“I hope-” They both started at the same time. They shared a small laugh of surprise and amusement, although the awkwardness in the room was still palpable.   
“Oh, I’m sorry Elizabeth. Please continue.”  
“I was just going to ask if you wanted any tea.”  
“That would be nice, yes I would.”  
Lizzie started making a pot of tea. “So, what were you going to say?”  
“I wanted to say, I’ve been thinking about what you said to me earlier, and you are completely right.”  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. “You mean, the part about you being a jerk.”  
“Well, yes. I was really awful, and I needed someone to point that out to me. I’m naturally very introverted, and I tend to use that as an excuse to be a dick. And since I’m, well, rich, no one tells me when that happens. So, thank you, and I will work on not being an awful person.”  
“That’s the most words I’ve ever heard you speak. I really owe you for Lydia.”  
“She’s not the only one Wickham has taken advantage of. My sister, Georgia,” His voice broke. “Anyway, he’s awful.”  
“You must really love her.”  
“Oh, I do. She’s amazing. She plays the most beautiful piano music, and she just started high school.”  
They continued talking, and if Jane came home to the pair sleeping entwined on the couch, well, that wasn’t anyone’s business. And if they walked into school together the next day with the rumpled clothes that they wore the other day, no one was going to mention it.


End file.
